V2 Death Order
The premise of Survival of the Fittest is simple in nature. Kill or be killed is the only rule. No time-outs, no out-of-bounds, everyone is open game. In a game as primal as this, there are bound to be casualties-of-war. Below, you can find a list of each student who has sacrificed his or her life to the program, which number they were to die, and who killed them. 1st - Chad Munteanu - Killed by Jonathan Michaels 2nd - Jaime Dibenidetti - Killed by Mariavel Varella 3rd - Brittany Ashworth - Killed by Paris Persphone 4th - Brad Wilson - Killed by Jonathan Michaels 5th - Dan Birch - Killed by Bryan Calvert 6th - Marvin Hendrick - Killed by Franco Sebberts 7th - Jameson Doeert - Killed by internal wounds 8th - Gregory Moyer - Killed by Blake Ross 9th - Preston Grey - Killed by Paris Persphone 10th - Joshua Moore - Killed by Adrian Gray 11th - Caitlin Evans - Killed by spontaneous combustion 12th - Jin Li-Jen - Killed by Walter Smith 13th - Tanesha Lexx - Killed by collar detonation 14th - Kasumi White - Killed by collar detonation 15th - Laura Diesen - Slit own wrists 16th - Randy Blailocke - Killed by collar detonation 17th - Jordan McKiernan - Killed by Bryan Calvert 18th - Lester Treskington - Killed by Oliver Dodd 19th - Mary-Anne Robinson - Killed by Harry Constantine 20th - Wanda Lovett - Committed suicide 21st - Matthew Lafferty - Killed by Andi Ayala 22nd - Eric Silvstedt - Killed by Ricky Callahan 23rd - Nessy Guthrie - Killed by Steven Stencell 24th - Jonathan Michaels - Killed by Brandon Cuthbert 25th - Christian Cohen - Killed by Brandon Cuthbert 26th - Melanie DeSilva - Killed by Debrah Dollop 27th - Darren Oaklan - Killed by Paris Persphone 28th - Lance Adams - Killed by Marimar Perez 29th - Nich Finlayson - Killed by Mariavel Varella 30th - Sylvea Hill - Killed by Vesa Turunen 31st - Derrin Istoli - Killed by Chiaki Takao 32nd - Zachary Foreman - Killed by Bryan Calvert 33rd - Okalani Shimane - Killed by collar detonation 34th - Jackie Kovacs - Killed by Felix Travertil 35th - Stacy Holorson - Killed by Franco Sebberts 36th - Adrian Gray - Fell from dam, killed by the fall 37th - Alexander Bee - Killed by collar detonation 38th - Gigi Sinclaire - Incinerated in explosion 39th - Satoru Kamui - Incinerated in explosion 40th - Anthony Ainsworth - Killed by Penelope Withers 41st - Kyle Rizea - Killed by Bryan Calvert 42nd - Jack Russell - Killed by Mai Oshinari 43rd - Mai Oshinari - Committed Suicide 44th - Lavender Heart - Died via wounds caused by Stephanie Crew 45th - Annabelle Buchannon - Killed by collar detonation 46th - Russ Gofis - Killed by collar detonation 47th - Adam Amato - Killed by Brandon Cuthbert 48th - Brandon Cuthbert - Killed by Sera Wingfield 49th - Edgar Judah - Killed by Dan Cosyn 50th - Andrew Panturescu - Died via Blood Loss 51st - Alex Ovechkin - Killed by Mariavel Varella 52nd - Rupert Stockton - Killed by Mariavel Varella 53rd - Alice Nichols - Killed by Roland Kelly 54th - Shae Arnav - Killed by Bryan Calvert 55th - Steven Stencell - Killed by Matthew Drew 56th - Andrew Swainson - Killed by Peter Rosenthal 57th - Eli McConnell - Killed by Damien Carter-Madison 58th - Lee-Ann Collier - Committed Suicide 59th - Deliah Dollop - Killed by Debrah Dollop -- ''This is the halfway mark of the game. -- 60th - Sarah Dao - Killed by Robert Adams 61th - Seth Malvice - Killed by Mariavel Varella 62st - Walter Smith - Killed by Mariavel Varella 63nd - Burton Harris - Killed by collar detonation 64rd - An Linh Tuan - Killed by Blake Ross 65th - John Matthews - Killed by Felix Travertil 66th - Maggie Heartgreeder - Electrocuted by downed powerline 67th - Cathalie Meguro - Killed by Franco Sebberts 68th - Mitch Gunther - Killed by Franco Sebberts 69th - Sam Sorenson - Killed by Huy Tran 70th - Jenna Cassidy - Killed by Stephanie Crew 71st - Mihiro Duli - Killed by Roland Kelly 72nd - Kristey Burrowell - Killed by Damien Carter-Madison 73rd - Harry Constantine - Killed by Bryan Calvert 74th - Ernest Decarteret - Killed by Marimar Perez 75th - Michael Neely - Killed by Mariavel Varella 76th - Marimar Perez - Killed by Carmen Somerset 77th - Carmen Somerset - Killed by Mariavel Varella 78th - Venus Gwendolyn - Committed Suicide 79th - Licinia Vinici - Killed by Paris Persphone 80th - Nathan Godwin - Killed by Franco Sebberts 81st - Stephanie Crew - Committed Suicide 82nd - Penelope Withers - Killed by Elizabeth Ebert 83rd - Matthias Kovalenko - Killed by Mariavel Varella 84th - Dan Cosyn - Killed by Roland Kelly 85th - Debrah Dollop - Killed by Vesa Turunen 86th - Chiaki Takao - Killed by Franco Sebberts 87th - Kevin Kapustiak - Killed by Robert Adams 88th - Paris Persphone - Committed Suicide 89th - Zilya Merchenkov - Incinerated in Explosion 90th - John Davies - Incinerated in Explosion 91st - Oliver Dodd - Killed by Damien Carter-Madison 92nd - Ali Grayston - Incinerated in Explosion 93rd - Gregg Archer - Incinerated in Explosion 94th - Andi Ayala - Killed by Peter Rosenthal 95th - Peter Rosenthal - Committed Suicide 96th - 97th - 98th - 99th - 100th - 101st - 102nd - 103rd - 104th - 105th - 106th - 107th - 108th - 109th - 110th - 111th - 112th - 113th - 114th - 115th - 116th - 117th - Winner - ???